Almas gemelas
by Goree skullt
Summary: Y seguimos destinados a pelear, tu golpeas y yo parloteo ¿nunca te cansaste de ese juego? pero no vas a hacer que termine, porque soy tu único amigo, somos opuestos pero somos el mismo.


**Holitas queridos engendros del mal, hoy les traigo este pedazo de fic que espero disfruten….read and joy and please reviewen como nunca XD**

_¿Sabes, por que no te he asesinado?...no creas que no lo he pensado, lo he imaginado muchas veces, mil y una de técnicas, escenarios, palabras, todos esos monólogos que tenia que decirte explicándote lo absurdo e inútil que es este mundo, todos los cuchillos que te clave en el cuello, todas las balas que te puse entre tus orejas, las sogas, las cadenas, el ácido, tantas maneras de verte agonizando, me preguntaba ¿acaso yo lloraría al verte muerto?, ¿me sentiría completo entonces?, y si yo muriera, ¿tu pensarías en mi?, ¿te dolería?, ¿me extrañarías?, muchas veces me llegué a plantear que seria mi vida sin ti o tu vida sin mi…muchos me dijeron que Harley era la única que lloraría el dia de mi muerte, que ni siquiera yo lloraría por si ella muriera, cuando ella quedó embarazada, ¿Cuántos habran querido que lo matara antes de tenerme como su padre?, ¿Cuántos se apiadaban de ese "pobre "niño?,bueno…ahora que ella ha hecho una vida lejos de mi, ya no me importa demaisado… se que después de todo lo que he hecho , las personas creen que, mis sentimientos, mi humanidad o algo asi se han ido, tú mismo llegaste a decírmelo mientras peleábamos….no saben en que clase de error se encuentran, los psiquiatras, los policías, Gordon, Tu, Dent, todos, todos ustedes solo creen saber quien soy, solo creen saber cómo me siento, solo creen saber lo que pienso….pero, lo que sucede es que SOLO YO SE COMO ME SIENTO, SOLO YO SE LO QUE ME PASÓ ALGUNA VEZ, SOLO YO CONOZCO MI DOLOR, SOLO YO…YO...las personas no lo saben, pero yo no solo rio….también lloro, también grito, también me quejo, también amo, también añoro, también sueño….pero eso no importa, ya que al final del dia, solo ven Al príncipe payaso del crimen, un asesino, un monstro, un fenómeno, solo eso…no ven a…ese hombre que sufrió en algún momento….a ese niño asustado…. que tu sientes lo mismo, tu, eres como yo, nadie te quiere, nadie te acepta, nadie te apoya, estás solo, como yo, no eres un héroe y lo sabes, tu y yo, sabemos lo que es ser fenómenos, nadie nos comprende, incluso las que llamamos nuestras almas gemelas ….no nos entienden, solo yo te comprendo, se lo que se siente estár tan solo, que puedas gritar, romper, aullar, llorar y a nadie le va a importar….se lo que se siente que todo te sea arrebatado, se lo que se siente sentirse abandonado, enfadado, perdido, desolado, furioso, deprimido, asustado…. También somos demasiado obstinados, siempre tratamos de tener la razón y por la misma razón todas esas batallas, todo ese tiempo tratando de demostrarnos a nosotros mismos que éramos los elementos opuestos tratando de dominar , un gran juego, un juego de un par de niños…porque me he dado cuenta de que al final del dia, tu y yo no somos mas que un par de niños, uno crecido entre lujos, solo y perdido…, otro sin pasado, ni futuro, solo un miserable presente, solo, abandonado.….al final un par de niños asustados y abandonados, jugando a disfrazarse, peleando por ver quien gana….lo que sea….pero por lo mismo, de ser tan obstinados, no quisimos darnos cuenta de que nuestras verdaderas almas gemelas, somos nosotros …. Incluso he pensado que si en ese entonces las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, podría decir que hubiera tenido a alguien mas, a quien le importaba, pero que estaba lejos de mi… ¿sabes?, ese era mi único sueño, que TU te unieras a mi, que complementáramos nuestra soledad y que fuéramos, amigos….o algo así….que si me podría en una celda de un manicomio, atado con una camisa de fuerza….tu estuvieras en la celda de al lado….¿te digo algo?, nunca pensé que los sueños se hicieran realidad, ahora veo…lo equivocado que estaba._

_-_JACK….¿vienes?- dijo un azabache de unos 37 años, con ropas sencillas, casi fachosas, como era natural en ese manicomio

-ahora voy- dije con una pequeña sonrisa, dedicada a mi nuevo amigo…..mi hermano del alma que alguna vez fue mi enemigo a muerte- ¿no puedes jugar tu solo?- dije bromeando viendo la mesa que estaba frente a nosotros, con dos mazos de naipes y dos vasos de agua

-pues, solo contigo el póker es interesante, aunque por siete años casi haces que lo odie….guasón jejeje- dijo tratando de bromear con nuestro psado…una de nuestras costumbres mas sutilmente sádicas…uno de los chistes de los que aprendimos a reir

-y sigues igual de confiado, creyendo que podrías ganarme….jejeje Bats, tu no cambias – dije mirando mi mazo sin expresión aparente

-oh, cállate que el que siempre perdía eras tu

-idiota

-imbécil- luego comenzamos a reir, juntos….¿te digo algo?...nunca había sido tan feliz , al fin…..somos amigos-jack…- me hablaste- por qué tan serio?- dijiste tratando se hacerme reir

-jejeje no te sale, como que no tienes ese….algo

-ay ajaaaaaaa- dijiste con sarcasmo y volviendo a tu elegante y profundo silencio.

-oye, Bruce….- dije bajando mi mazo

-si?- dijiste bebiendo un poco de tu agua

-alguna vez….pensaste que…¿.estaríamos, así?- dije con un poco de nervios

-como?- dijiste con tu cara seria de siempre

-encerrados en Arkahm , vecinos de celda, amigos de póker….llámalo como quieras- dije sin mostrar demasiado interés

-no….pero, estoy seguro que tu si….la verdad yo imaginé que estaríamos jugando pool en mi penthouse bebiendo unas copas y eso…LA BUENA VIDA, HERMANO- dijiste

-niño rico- dije bromeando contigo

-loco

-mira quién habla

-pero…de cierta forma…si-dijiste con una mirada cordial….asi eran nuestras tardes, jugando, hablando, bromeando….riendo….ya no somos Batman, el caballero de la noche contra el guasón, el príncipe payaso del crimen….ahora somos, Bruce Wayne y Jack Napier, amigos, compañeros , prisioneros de Arkahm…..

¿sabes otra cosa que tenemos en común?...ambos, alguna vez tuvimos un mal dia.

**Modesto pero con amor….VIAJE BUENO A TODOS Y ¿WHY SO SERIOUS?**


End file.
